


Star Wars: A Lightsaber's Story.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: A Lightsaber's P.O.V.On the cutting edge of reason...





	Star Wars: A Lightsaber's Story.

My long journey throughout time offered a voyage of discovery.  
I have witnessed times of war and peace.  
Had it not been for the surging power created by the use of Focusing Crystals.  
I would never have entered into existence.  
Force alignment is essential to achieve full use of my abilities.  
I have taken many forms shapes and colours.  
Singular and multiple blades are at my disposal.  
Force user's rely on my uniqueness in battle.  
Holding on to the strength which they wield derived from within myself.  
Periodically brought back spanning generations of Force being's.  
During my past and future I play an integral part.  
Retaining my true significance within bold associations...  
Forever striving to remain in existence throughout the Galaxy.

Epilogue:

My sole legacy from my first ever construction until my very last.  
Confirms my complete lack of virtuous compassion.  
I am nothing more than an object of flaming pain inducement.  
My ignited spark wield's attack's of hate and betrayal, destruction and carnage.  
My blazing strengh compells a cold heartred climax.  
I am not the master of my own destiny...I have no real choices.  
If bloody battles continue to commence...So be it...

The End.


End file.
